Bubbles (Ben 100)
Ben and Elektron chase Dr. Psychobos to retrieve a stolen machine. Plot Ben and Elektron are chasing Dr. Psychobos on roof tops of buildings. (Ben): Give it back Brainstorm dude! (Dr. P): I'm a Cerebrocrustacean! Not a Brainstorm! (Elektron): Brainstorm is Ben's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean. (Dr. P): I see... now if you'll excuse me, I need to deliver this mechanism. (Ben, transforming): No you don't! JETR- (Pesky Dust): Pesky Dust? (Dr. P, sarcasticlly): Oh no! Not a Girlifairy! Sooo scary. he he (Pesky Dust): Ah watevah! Imma show da wowld dat Pesky Dust wools! (Elektron): Ben, you better sit this one out. you're useless like this. (Pesky Dust): You sit it out ya... Upgrade! (Elektron, annoyed): Fine. You can come. (Pesky Dust): Awl wight! Aye! whe'd 'e go? Elektron gets out a device and scans the area. (Elektron): Great. He's gone. (Pesky Dust, timing out): Gweat. Just great. FADE OUT! Ben, Elektron, and Max are looking at a device. (Max): It looks like he went west. (Elektron): Ben and I are on it! (Ben): What was that thing anyway? It looked like a big battery with a spoon taped to it. (Max): It's something more much more important. (Ben): Whatever. C'mon! Ben and Elektron go up to the surface. (Ben, transforming): XLR8! (XLR8): Hop on my back. (Elektron): Fine. XLR8 zooms of to the west. (XLR8, timing out): There he is! (Ben): Over here Ben and Elektron hide behind a shed. (Elektron): Woah. Elektron is tractor-beamed into some sort of spaceship. (Elektron): How are we going to get up? He'll notice if we use the tractor-beam. (Ben, transforming): Easy. WILDVINE! Elektron hops on Wildvine's back while he shoots an arm up onto the ship and pulls them up. Ben times out. (Elektron): Let's go find him. Ben and Elektron go to find Dr. Psychobos. A security camera sees them. (Dr. P): Heh heh heh... (Ben): Dude what are these pink bubbles? (Elektron): How should I know? (Ben): I see him! Hey you! We need that- bubble blower back? (Dr. P): Why would you need a bubble blower? (Ben): I don't. You stole it. Now I have to get it back. (Dr. P): Oh really? (Elektron): Yea really! (Dr. P): Oh. To bad. The machine is lowered to where Dr. P is standing. (Dr. P): Goodbye Ben Tennyson, and Galvanic Mechamorph. He hits a button on the machine. It starts to produce more bubbles. (Elektron): Really? A bubble touches him, and sucks him into it. (Elektron): AAAAAAAH! (Ben): Oooo. I get it now. But you won't be able to suck up me! (Dr. P): Oh really? (Ben): Yea really! (Dr. P): Ha ha ha! The omnitrix scans a bubble. (Ben, transforming): Hey! I'm a bubble! Cool! Hmmm... I got it! BubbleBen! (Dr. P): Noooooooooooooo! BubbleBen shoots bubbles at all the other bubbles, popping them. He then shoots a big bubble at Dr. Psychobos. (Dr. P): AAAAAAH! (BubbleBen): You ok Elektron? (Elektron): Yea. FADE OUT! Ben and Elektron are back at the Plumber Base. (Elektron): I think Wisp sounds better then BubbleBen. (Ben): Yea... You're right. Max opens the machine. A pink version of Wisp flies out. (Wisp Alien): Thank you. The Wisp Alien flies away. THE END! Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Elektron *Max Tennyson Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Wisp Alien bubbles Neutral *Wisp Alien Aliens used *Pesky Dust *XLR8 *Wildvine *Wisp (First appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 100 Episodes